Jauney's got a gun
by JokeStar
Summary: When Jaune gets to go to Beacon he gets smart and doesn't take the sword and shield that he dosent know how to use and haven't been touched by anyone for hundreds of years. No, he takes a gun. Look out Salem cause Jauney's got a motherfuckin gun.
1. Chapter 1

**JokeStar note- soooooo i done goofed and honestly i don't like the first chapter as it was a utter catastrophe so this a simple re-write of the first chapter except more thought-out rather then all blown in one load don't worry chapter 2 is coming soon also more thought out then even this re-write.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth and the late Monty Oum and any gun is owned by it's respective franchise**

* * *

 **8 months before initiation-Arc family farm**

The day Jaune Arc got his acceptance letter from Beacon was a strange day for the Arc family afterall they didn't know the contents of the letter. Thus they only saw Jaune constantly flipping moods from happy, sad, guilty, angry, determined and Jaune's mom, Morgan, was pretty sure she saw hungry in there somewhere.

Jaune himself was going through a dilemma since while he knew that he should be estatic about going to Beacon and surely he was it was just that he didn't plan this far ahead. He thought no matter how good the flamboyant red-haired guy said he was the great Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy the most prestigous school in Vale, would see through false transcripts like air. Now Jaune didn't know what to do.

Eventually the Arc family (excluding the Father,and Saphron) got bored of Jaune and continued on with there day continuing their chores around the farm. The farm itself wasn't anything special just like the Arc's wanted it was simply a large white two story house with 6 rooms and a typical red barn a good 14 yards between them to the right, behind the house though was the armoury where all of the Arc family weapons where kept.

Jaune then in a sudden moment of clarity realized something he didn't know jack shit about anything other then traditional guns.

"FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKK" Jaune screamed from his room. Suddenly he felt someone smacking him upside the back of his head.

"Language!" Jaune's second eldest sister Rouge said. Jaune silently wondered where she came from since he swore she was supposed to be honestly speaking anywhere else right now since she moved out 3 months ago! While he wondered this he also nodded his head robotically at Rouge's speech about about pride and honour to the Arc name.

"And _that_ little Jauney is why we shouldn't swear at all ever." Rouge finally concluded. Jaune then sprung up suddenly from his sister induced slumber and began clapping and applauding his sister. Said sister then turned triumphantly, and then proceeded to stub her toe on the bed spewing out phrases that even I cannot repeat as I could never face my mother again.

Back to the matter at hand, chuckling at his siblings misfortune for a bit he had another epiphany **(AN:Weird how many epiphany's he getting in one day, wonder whos doing that)** he could just use what he knew which was traditional fire arms. Jaune knew alot about guns it was maybe one of the only things, in his opinion, that he was able to do right which was shoot at a target. This didn't mean that he thought he was some excellent shot who could shoot from 100miles away from him, well he could, but he was no Deadshot. As Jaune began the walk out of his room he quickly saw a reflection of himself. Now Jaune was many times called scraggly or a noodle, sometimes even by his own family to tease him, but this was far from the truth as Jaune Miles Arc had muscles they were just hidden from the world by his baggy hoodie and jeans. Farm chores and reluctant hunting trips with pops(the reluctancy from both sides) keeps you well in shape.

Jaune though, he knew that he had alot of catching up to do if his father, Lancelot Arc, was a testament to a Huntsman's strength. Jaune then hurried his speed towards the armoury where he spent the rest of the day testing the vast assortment of Arc weapons.

* * *

 **AN: so yea this is the rewrite of the first chapter sorry if you don't like it compared to the original but this feels more thought out rather then the other so tea i'll try my best to get the second chapter out as soon as possible. Also if you are expecting Arkos sorry to burst your bubble but ships like Arkos aren't exactly my cup of tea, but Arkos is everywhere so if you want Arkos then you won't need to look that far. Anyway see you next time JokeStar out**


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights go to Rooster teeth and the late Monty Oum**

* * *

 **Jaune POV**

I always wake up at the crack of dawn since i have the most strenuous chores compared to my other sisters. When i first started doing them I thought it was unfair, but after a while i got used to it, getting more chores then my sisters i mean. Oh well I really don't care because when i get to Beacon, and i become a Huntsman all that ...won't change but i would finally get my father to be proud of me. Stop it Jaune no self-pity for you lets get up. I need to finish my chores fast, so i can get to the armoury to choose my weapon for Beacon.

Oh man Beacon ,the most prestigous training academy in all of Remnant, and he got accepted. True I did use fake transcripts, but in all honesty i probably am not the only one in the history of Beacon to have this happen.

I can't help but let a huge smile cross my face at the thought of going to Beacon. Of course my family don't know about any of this only my twin sister knew of where i was going obviously I swore her to secrecy, but i think even without me telling her she wouldn't have told anyone. I guess she just knows me that well. I'm shaken from my thoughts as i my twin sister's alarm clock begins blaring in both our ears.

"Stupid alarm." I hear my sister say as she hits the snooze button so hard i feared she might break it. Yes, we share a room. My parents probably didn't want to seperate us since we are pretty close to one another so they said fuck it and let us share a room.

Sharing a room with someone who is practically you execept a girl is pretty easy until the other gets nosy then the problems begin. Thats actually how she found out about Beacon while trying to find my porn to blackmail me into doing something she found the acceptance letter under my pillow. When i heard that i had a mini heart attack i mean she was actively trying to find my goddamn porn who does that.

Anyway I enter the bathroom to really start my day. As i take off my clothes for a shower I look at myself in the mirror. Now contary to popular belief i am not all bones i have a little bit of muscle it just all hidden behind my baggy jeans and hoodie. Now what should i bring to Beacon. These are thoughts i entertain all through my morning routine.

* * *

 **In the Armoury**

The armoury is a big place with a shooting range in the back of course it is sound proof. Now looking at it it just looks like a huge weapon store execpt there weren't any counters or cashiers. On his left were the heavy artillery stuff like m249 saw's and rpg's to his left were the lighter stuff like p250 pistols and kabar knives. My parents are pretty old-fashioned and don't like the new stuff like elemental dust and mecha-shift weapons they stick to tradition like glue and don't like change and aren't the most open-minded of people. Poor Saffron while they didn't exactly kick her out when she came out the closet. They more or less just weren't happy with her being gay.

It was obvious to the whole family even my parents knew how they were acting they just couldn't help it. Well the past is in the past it doesn't matter now everyone is cool with eachother now i hope. I haven't really heard from Saffron since she left. Mom and dad have been talking to her but she hasn't really communicated with the rest of us. I really hope she is okay.

 **Third** **POV**

As Jaune was thinking this his twin sister was sneaking behind him. When put side by side and with only a passing glance the two of them looked nearly entirely identical, but once taking a closer look the differences begin to show for example Jaune sister has boobs a c-cup at best, slighty longer hair with it reaching the end of her shoulder blades. And Jaune well we all know how Jaune looks like, and if you don't what the hell are you doing reading this fanfic and you should probably look it up. Anyway as Jaune's sister Violet was creeping up on Jaune he was looking at the assortment of weapons before him trying to decide the possible advantages they could have on the field.

"BOO!" Violet shouted from behind Jaune.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" was the very high-pitched responce she recieved as Jaune jumped and was clutching his chest, breaths coming fast and hard **(A.N:AYYYYYYY)**. All this happens while Violet is clutching her stomach laughing her ass off.

"I don't even think the triplets could make that high-pitched of a noise." Violet said in between laughing breaths

"VIOLET WHAT THE HELL, YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME !" Jaune said no longer breathing abnormally

"It was funny though, huh." Violet said amusement dripping off every syllable.

"Ugh what do you want Vi, don't you have chores still." Jaune said wanting to know why Violet was here, now looking at the weapons her eyes sticking to two mac10's with blades on the underside to act as a bayonet, the gun spraypainted black and white.

"Nope i finished early and can i not spend time with my adorable little brother." Violet says teasingly as she picks up the uzi's taking a few test swings and aiming them forward.

"Goddamit Vi 3 seconds dosesn't make you able to call me your little brother besides I'm taller than you." Jaune said in a first annoyed but then smug tone relishing the face of discontent his sister made.

"Yes my dear Jauney I am aware of your freakish growth spurt, but that doesn't matter for no matter how tall you grow you will always be my wittle brother." Violet said. In retaliation Jaune did the mature thing and stuck his tounge out at his sister. They continued in relative silence both looking over the weapons on the stands until Violet decided to break that silence.

"Soooooo, do you plan on telling everyone else." Violet asked slightly uncomfortably.

Jaune let out a short laugh before saying " Vi you know as well as I do what mom & dad will do to me if I tell them, and don't even get me started on the others" he said in a amused but serious tone staring at the floor "besides how could I when I haven't even figured out what weapon I'm taking to Beacon."

"Doesn't mean you can't try besides I will be there to back you up against mom and dad and the others... I always have Jaune" Violet said pleadingly getting quieter towards the end " I don't like keeping secrets Jaune, especially from my own family." Violet said hoping Jaune would understand and would go through with it. A look in her eyes silently hoping he would go to them.

"Violet i know that you don't like secrets I don't like them either but i don't think dad would want me to be the one representing the Arc family in Beacon." Jaune said, slight sadness in his voice as he said this.

"Who cares about that !" Violet said anger in her voice at the self-diminshing words her younger and only brother spoke.

"Dad does and his and Mom's opinion rule above all others !" Jaune yelled in frustration at his own cowardice and the opression his parents put him under.

"I can't afford to make dad anymore ashamed of me especially if he found out how i got in in the first place." Jaune meekly said all of his energy for the conversation drifting away, his thoughts traveling back to when that dissapointed look of his began. Also yes Violet did know about the transcripts she just wasn't all that mad, sure she was a little mad at him for breaking the law but family loyalty and all that stuff.

Faster then Jaune could react Violet was hugging him telling him "You don't have to tell them" or " I understand don't worry".

Once Violet let go they both felt better, but a slightly awkward silence befell them they both knew they needed to get rid of this serious atmostsphere they created.

"So did you choose anything in particular yet?" Violet asked

"No I still don't know which ones I'm gonna take, or how I'm gonna carry them, or how I'm getting to Beacon without a bullhead." Jaune began saying but then stopped himself and began saying" there is this one weapon I keep coming back too."

Jaune then led Violet to the weapon he spoke of which turned out to be a regular Ka-bar knife with nothing that really stood out. He picked up the knife and inspected it and except for the regular mark of Arc family crest their was nothing there.

"Whats so special about this knife that you keep coming back to it?" Violet said

"I don't know just when i hold it in my hands it just feels right." Jaune said passionately.

Violet didn't know what that meant at all so she just went with it.

 **30 minutes later- time 4:50 pm**

"Hey Jaune i think i found something you might like." Violet said beckoning for Jaune to come foward as she held something behind her back

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

Then Violet pulled out two M1911 pistols one black as night and one white as snow.

"Well what do you think of these baby's!" Violet said excidedly

"They look pretty cool but how do they preform?" Jaune questioned as he took the guns from his sister's hands and went into the firing range. Jaune then aimed while breathing in and when he breathed out he fired a single .45 acp round towards the farthest targest. When Jaune fired that round a spark of a flame long extinguished appeared in his eyes, the eyes of a true hunter. A grin spread across his face as he then quick fired the rest of his clip into more targets which stuck Violet as odd due to the fact that he was suprisingly accurate in his shots with one gun in each hand too, the recoil thats supposed to be present barely seen.

"Well Vi I think i found the pistols i'm taking to Beacon." Jaune said happily when he ran out of ammo in each gun.

Jaune and Violet then heard a Cow bell loudly from the main house signaling dinner for the Arc family.

 **10 minutes later in the main Arc house dining area- time 5:10**

"Hey Jaune I heard gunshots last night was that you?" His mother, Morgan, asked in a calm voice which seemed to be her only tone when speaking.

"Yea mom that was me, did i wake you or something?" Jaune asked hoping he didn't disturb his mother sleeping.

"No dear i do want to know what you were doing so late?" Morgan asked.

"Tell them now this is the perfect moment." Violet whispered to Jaune

 **Jaune POV**

Time seemed to come to a standstill as I began contemplating what i should do ,then all of a sudden a smaller me wearing a all white version of my usual jeans and hoodie appeared on my shoulder.

"C'mon Jaune its okay its better to get it out now rather than later." The small white me said.

Then another me appeared on my other shoulder wearing a black and red version of my hoodie and jeans.

"Don't do it dummy, lie to them ,they will only make you feel bad." The small black me said

Now I know this is a random thought but holy shit I look suprisingly good in black and red, but thats not the point I need to choose something, so i go with the easiest thing. I don't know what she'll say i just hope she won't hate me, jeez this is a grimy thing to do i'm sorry Vi

"I was just perfecting my shot Mom I want to be as accurate as possible for the next hunt." I say as I see a sad look go across Violet's face, and maybe its a trick of the light but dad's too but it left to early for me to see reverting back to his same old stoic, and cold gaze damnit Jaune you fucked up again.

"Oh that's just wonderful dear isn't that right honey." Mom says buying my lie and redirecting focus to Dad. I look towards already knowing what he's going to say I'm just hoping he won't.

"Yep. Thats just great." My Dad, Lancelot Arc, said to the air as his automatic response when it came to be about me in terms of praise as he continued to eat his food.

"Can I be excused?" Violet suddenly asked quickly a odd look on her face.

"Yes you may." Came Moms calm voice

I knew why she left she really wanted to not to keep this secret. We both hate keeping secrets from our family, and me coming clean would help both of us. God i'm such a coward for not telling my parents.

 **Violet POV**

That idiot ! Are we really that bad that he thinks that we would actually abandon him because he's going to a combat school. Okay maybe dad but I saw that coming ever since that hunting trip when Jaune turned 13. Dads been a ass to Jaune but wonderful to the rest of us the others maybe didnt catch it but i did. I still don't know what happened on that trip but i guess it stayed between them actually i dont even think Jaune even knows why.

"UGHHH!" I yell in frustration thinking of that idiot.

I hate lieing and he knows that. He is so lucky i love him and will keep his secret.

Where am i even going i've been walking for like 10 minutes?

 **Normal POV**

Violet looked up to see that she was at the edge of the farm, where the forest begins and the farm ends. Violet knew about the rule of always carrying a weapon if you were going into the forest due to the possibilty of Grimm, so she padded herself down to find even the smallest weapon she could bring. She then grabbed the purple butterfly knife that she took from the armoury from her pocket and started ahead into the forest armed only with a knife and her anger, and i guess her skills.

* * *

"Ozpin I must ask what we are doing here?" Professer Glynda Goodwitch, the second (unofficial) headmaster of Beacon Academy, asked the official Headmaster of Beacon Ozpin nolastname.

"I am recruiting some deserving students." Said Ozpin's short response his face showing the conversation was over and Glynda could only sigh slightly all too familiar with the headmaster's antics.

Then all of a sudden they heard a scream coming from the forest, so as good huntsman they went to check it out seeing the sight of a blond teen girl with a knife in her hand fighting a pack of beowolves **(AN: i imagine about 30)** and holding her own really well. As she doges a stike at her head by going underneath the strike and stabbing the beowolf in the head from the jaw up. She practically danced through the pack killing any beowolf with a quick and precise strike to the head.

Then before any of them could see the alpha jumped into the fray about to kill the teen from behind with said teen turning just in time to see the jaws of the beast close to her face.

 _ **CRACK**_

All of a sudden the beast that was about to bite her head off was only black smoke flowing in the wind. She turned around to see her saviour, Jaune holding a double barreled shotgun with one of the barrels smoking. She then decided to glomp the fuck out him bringing them both to the ground. Jaune hugged her back tightly but when he felt something wet on her side he drawed his hand back to see it to find his hand drenched in blood.

"Vi?" Jaune said unsteadily as his sister suddenly went limpish in his arms.

Ozpin and Glynda were worried for the teen and imidiatley rush to the blondes side. They then turned her over showing the large gash on her stomach with blood coming profusely.

"Vi?" Jaune said again louder but still unsteadily with tears threathening to spill.

Glynda looked at Ozpin both of them knowing exactly what to do. With only a look Glynda asked Ozpin the silent question which he quickly agreed to.

Jaune was now very much crying, having not even noticed the two professors until now his shirt covered in blood from putting pressure on the wound. Jaune looked up at them the pleading look in his eyes saying everything he couldn't.

Glynda then got down on her knees and put her hand on the girl's wound and began a chant

 _ **"~For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.~"**_

Jaune didnt know exactly what was happening, he never did, but from the glow of both of the strange woman and his now healing sister what she was doing was helping. He thought everything was okay but then the mysterious woman slumped over unconsious the other stranger then went to her side picking her up bridal style. Jaune followed his example with Violet.

"Um mister is she going to be okay?" Jaune asked

Ozpin asked " your sister or my associate?"

"Um both." Jaune said in return

"Yes, they'll be fine." Ozpin said in response, a smile forming on his face.

"Um if you need a place to rest you can home with us." Jaune offered wanting to repay the people who saved his sister.

"Thank you, lets go then." Ozpin said starting on the path that led directly to the Arc farm. Jaune was confused by this because he had never seen this man before, so how could he know where the Arc house was.

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune said deciding not to use his stupid intro.

"My name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon." Ozpin said.

Jaune immediatley caged back up becaus right next to him was the man he had _**wronged.**_

The rest of the walk continued in uninterupted silence. When they arrived to the farm Jaune's family came rushing out asking what happen where Ozpin gave the explanation on what happened.

Violet was then taken from Jaune by his mother who rushed inside. The rest of the family followed suit with Ozpin and Glynda coming as well. Jaune then noticed his father glaring at the back of Ozpin's head already sensing the bad blood between them he sighed tiredly.

"This is gonna be a very long night." Jaune said closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **AN: FINALLY ITS DONE. I AM MOST LIKELY ON SOMEONES WATCH LIST BY HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN RESEARCHING GUNS. ALTHOUGH ON A LIGHTER NOTE I DO KNOW, OR RATHER HAVE A CLUE ABOUT THE GUNS JAUNE IS GONNA HAVE. WRITING IS HARD BUT OH SO REWARDING. I HAD SO MANY PLANS FOR THIS CHAPTER LIKE HAVING VIOLET DIE. WELL TUNE IN NEXT DECADE FOR THE CONTINUATION OF "JAUNEY'S GOT A GUN"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yadda yadda yadda you know i dont fucking own RWBY otherwise the show would have flopped before it could air.**

* * *

 **Jaune's POV**

It was absolute chaos. Mom took Violet from me so she could find out whats wrong with her. She disapeared into her study where my siblings and i weren't ever allowed to enter. That rule still stands since we can't open the FUCKING DOOR! This left my family in a state of worry, well me less then others since I saw the wound close up like magic. The only other 2 people not angry was my second oldest sister Azure and dad.

Azure was a doctor, and she was doing her doctor duty's by treating the woman who was with Professor Ozpin. Ozpin himself was being glared at by my father, which is why he wasnt worried, he was angry...at Ozpin...for some reason he hasn't said yet. Actually no one has said anything for the last ten minutes.

"What the hell are you doing here Ozpin?" Dad said animosity dripping from each word.

"What can't i simply visit a old friend?" Ozpin said amusment clear in his tone. I involuntarily found myself smiling at Ozpin's response.

"Me and you both know thats not why you here Oz." Dad said his suppresed rage prevelent in his voice.

My sisters also began looking at the both of them probably wondering the same thing i was. Why was he here, and why was dad angry.

"Oh do tell why you think im here then?" Ozpin said. Dad's fists clenched, and so did his jaw.

"You are here for recruitment, you are here to recruit my children." Dad said, the anger on his face becoming more and more apparent as he said it.

"Well not exactly, your son already is in my school. By his own will no less." Ozpin said a small, miniscule smirk playing on his lips.

The smile on my lips instantly vanished, and was replaced by silent terror . I looked around the room to see the faces of my remaining family looking at me with varying emotions some of them good, and some of them not that good. Going through all my options I came down to 3.

1\. Run

2\. Fight and ultimatley lose badly

3\. Accept this because they're my family and they won't really hurt me only slightly

I chose the option only a man would choose I thought to myself as I hauled ass into Mom's study making a hole in the very THICCCCC door. Well that didn't go according to plan i wasn't supposed to have this much brain damage. The sight of my Father's everpresent scowl is the, unfortunatley, last thing i saw as all the stress phyisical and mental and my injuries caught up to me making me lose conciousness.

 **Rouge's POV**

Jaune's down. Goddamit Jaune why do you have to do these things you stupid, stupid boy. I am furious at my now unconcious liitle brother who just ran nearly head first into Mom's THICCCCC door, but there is only one person who im even more mad at.

I turn to Ozpin slowly and from the look on my remaining sibling's faces they can easily see how angry I am.

"Now Headmaster Ozpin if you could please elighten me why you accepted my little brother into your school." I forced out.

"Y'know Oz I was just about to ask you the exact same question." Cool, Dad was backing me up who sounded just as angry as me.

"Well if you must know I believe Jaune has alot of potential left untapped, and I believe my school has the ability to help him." The man calmly said, too calm if you ask me as he has a powerful veteran huntsman, and a recently top of her class graduate huntswoman of Haven angerly staring fucking armouries at him.

"Well thats nice and all Oz you know that can't happen." Dad said

I smiled at Dad for his words against Ozpin and his lies of seeing this potential in my sweet, stupid little brother. Ozpin's calm aura faltered before he quickly regained his composure.

He opened his mouth to say more bit Mom spoke up from her study, I could tell her calm tone was more forced then usual.

"Lance she has aura." Those last three words struck me deep as it was illegal to have aura if you weren't a hunter or hunter in training.

" Can't you seal it back." Those words confused me as had know clue you could reseal someones aura.

"If i do it could kill her." That was absolutley off the table.

"So what do we do now." I found myself saying.

If the situation wasn't so serious i would have laughed at the scene of the triplets dragging Jaune to the couch in the living room. Azure rejoined us stating that the woman is fine just exhausted from aura loss. The oldest triplet, Noir, filled Azure in on what she missed. She seemed mostly undistured by the news of Jaune going to combat school with no experience and Violet possibly dieing.

"I know how this may seem to you all but i promise this wasn't my intention but I am entirely willing to allow your daughter into my school." Ozpin said

"WAS THIS YOUR PLAN OZPIN, HOW DARE YOU YOU BASTARD." Dad yelled as he swung at Ozpin.

He dodged quickly and took a step back to create distance between my enraged father and himself.

"Now Mr. Arc I have already told that this wasn't my plan I only plan to help, and this is the best way to do so." Thoes words from Ozpin seemed to calm my Father as he settled down for a moment and began to think deeply for a moment.

"Kick out Jaune."

"Excuse me?" The confusion was not unique to Ozpin as it was common with many in the room, including myself.

"When Jaune was 13 I took him on a hunting trip, that is what I told him, thats what i told all of you only your Mother knew the truth in reality I was taking him to Arc right of passage test. Jaune did not pass that test therefore he cannot represent the Arc's in anyform of combat. Jaune may take any other career path I no longer care he is an embarresment to us as Arc's." My anger flared up once again at my father who just called **MY** little brother an embarresment.

I needed to hold my tounge though as I still needed to make sure that Ozpin not take Jaune to Beacon. My Mother then to decided speak up.

"While I do not agree that our son is an embarresment Lance we are talking about that later, I agree thay you need to kick Jaune out of your school."

"Im with my Mom Ozpin, he has no combat experience, or formal training he can't go." I argued my case.

I looked over to Azure for support on this but she swiftly ignored me not wanting to add her two cents.

 **Normal POV**

Jaune had woken up with a start as he recognized the booming voice immediatley as his Father's as it was the only voice he talked to him with besides cold, indifference. He walked slowly and quietly from the living room to where the family was gathered staying out of sight, and he heard **_EVERYTHING._** He couldn't believe what he just heard, he always thought that disapproving look from his Father was always just in his head but apparently it was all true. No one believed in him not his Sister's, or his Mother, and certainly not his Father he felt like crying but he just couldn't he refused to cry because to cry would mean that he was proving them right. Jaune then stood up and walked back to the living room where over the fire place hung 4 weapons a sword and shield and 2 revolvers. The sword he knew was old along with the shield as he saw them in pictures on the hip of his great-grandfather during the times of the the great war yet the blade looked as sharp as ever, he would have taken the blade if it weren't for those two revolvers. The revolvers seemed to be the amazing love child of a SAA Colt and Schofiled Model 3 it had a octagonal barrel for some reason and Jaune could see engravings on them. The best part about them though, to Jaune, was the lack of the Arc crest on them.

He immediatley holstered them onto his person at his hips. He ran to his room to pack at least a duffelbag of clothes and supplies in all honesty he had no clue what he was going to do in the 8 months before Beacon if he could even still go now that his family were convincing Ozpin otherwise, but he didn't really care at the moment. He threw anything he could in his bag clothes, food, cleaning stuff for him and his guns, and weirdly enough 44. and 357. magnum rounds as that is what these guns were chambered in.

After putting everything in his bag he threw on a old black duster after he changed his shirt to a dark blue button up that he tucked into his jeans. As a after thought Jaune put on that ridiculous hat his sister got for him **(AN: Its a whiteish-gray stetson)** this may be the last time he sees her for a while so he wanted a little something to remember her. Then he wrote the letter explaining his absence to his family and then he ran far away from his known family and the village that was close by as well, not knowing his destination, not for a while.

* * *

 **AN: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FINALLY this chapter is done. Its been hanging over me for awhile to finish this but you guys know how it goes school, responsibility, all that good shite. Also i wanted to really think through what im doing here y'know. So fore warning which kinda sucks right i put the "warning" at the end of the 3rd chapter anyway I reaserched alot about guns for this fic im sure on someones fucking watchlist because of it, so expect alot of gun talk in this. Anyway I reposted this onto wattpad myself *underbreath* (totally not for clout) so that means IMAGES yep see i get alot of things from this thing called google and sometimes i can't describe thing in a way were its fluid for example I never mentioned how Jaune is wearing military-esque boots and not his sneakers. Those are packed into his bag still by the way. Now two more things before i Mcleave**

 **Jaune has the kabar knife earlier**

 **Im going to add alot of guns in this fic some not even in our realm of understanding**

 **Okay cool thats about it Deku x the multiverse *underbreath* (gotta change that title) will be updated as soon as possible**


End file.
